


Kai can't call an uber and Jay can't open a bottle

by Aquamalime



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: But its not the movie, How do I tag?, I wrote this instead of studying, Kinda modern but still ninjago?, Lloyd Zane and Nya are mentioned, Multi, Out of Character, Out of Character?, based on a real life situation, cole finds amusement in people's suffering (not in a bad way), fluff maybe? i honestly dunno, jay struggled with a bottle cap (hah mood), just ninjas being ninjas, please just teach kai how to technology, they are dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamalime/pseuds/Aquamalime
Summary: Kai, Jay, and Cole came back from their shopping trip! Now all they need to do is get home.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Jay & Cole, Kai & Cole, Kai & Jay, Kai & Lloyd, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai & Zane, Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Kai can't call an uber and Jay can't open a bottle

“Sooo we got the stuff we need right?” Kai hummed, looking at the other two. “Yep! We got everything we need right here!” Jay grinned cheekily, pointing at the groceries in Cole’s arms.

Cole looked around before looking back at his brothers with a questioning look. “How are we getting back home?” He asked the other two who looked at him with wide eyes. “I mean.. We could walk back?” Jay suggested, shrugging when Kai stared at him in disbelief. “We already walked a lot… also didn’t we park the bounty back where the monastery was?” Kai said out loud. 

“It’s ok! I got this. I’ll just ask Nya to pick us up! No biggie!” Kai grinned, pulling his phone out and typing in his sister’s number. Jay and Cole shrugged and looked around the area they’re in. “Hey sis!... Oh?... Yeah, we got the things you and Zane asked us to buy…. Do you think you could come pick us up?..... Oh….. Ok! I’ll try that! See you in a few minutes!” Kai mumbled into the phone before hanging up.

“Soo?” Jay asked, looking at Kai and waiting for an answer. “We have to call an uber?” Kai sighed, looking at his phone like it just threatened his sister. “Well good luck Kai!” Jay grinned, patting Kai’s back sympathetically. “Hey Jay, open this for me would you? My hands are full so i can’t open it myself.” Cole requested, tossing a bottle at the blue clad ninja who caught it with ease. Kai huffed and called an uber, looking at the other two as he waited for them to pick up. “I can open this no problemo! Just watch!” Jay grinned, looking smug before twisting the cap of the bottle. 

…

“Soooo…? Why aren’t you opening it?” Cole questioned, raising a brow and smirking. “It’s not openiiiingggg!!!” Jay whined, using all his strength to open the cap. “Oh! Hello!... What?” Kai mumbled, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “AArrrrgggg!!!! Why isn’t it openinggggg???” Jay pouted, hitting the cap against a nearby pole. “Can you shut up? I’m trying to concentrate!” Kai hissed, looking at his phone like it offended him in a way.

“Ok! I think i got it!” Kai grinned, pocketing his phone and waiting for their uber to come. The trio found a seat and sat down, talking about random things and laughing at jokes while Jay was still struggling with the bottle.

“It’s been five minutes Kai! It’s not here yet..” Jay puffed, his green eyes darting around, trying and failing to find the car. “Oops? I think i called it to the wrong area… Let me fix it…” Kai mumbled, fishing his phone from his back pocket and calling the uber again.

“Aaarghhh! I think I called it again! This is a mess…” Kai puffed, looking on the verge of throwing his phone away. “Screw this... I’m asking Nya…” Kai pouted before calling the bounty. “Hello?... Oh! Lloyd! Is Nya there?....................... Oh.. If you don’t mind, can you please tell me how to call an uber? I can’t do it and SOMEONE-” Kai pauses to glare at the other two boys. “-aren’t helping!” He finished with another huff. 

“Oh! Thanks bro! You’re a lifesaver!” Kai grinned before starting to do what lloyd said to do.

Jay huffed and banged the bottle against the pole again before twisting the cap. “Aaaaaa! Why isn’t it opening!!” Jay gasped, eyes glowing blue and lightning cackling around him. “Woah woah woah! Water and lightning don’t match jaybird.” Cole chuckled, ignoring the glare Jay gave him. “Why don’t YOU open it then Mr I know how to open bottles!” Jay puffed out, handing the bottle out to Cole. “I mean i could… buuut that would mean that you have to carry the groceries.” Cole grinned, giving himself a mental high five at the look of disbelief on his boyfriend’s face.

“Fine! I will remember this Cole-” Jay exclaimed but got cut off by Kai shushing him. “Arrggghhhh! You made me forget what Lloyd told me to do!!” Kai sulked, before giving a determined look. “You know what? I’ll just ask whoever picks up to call one for us! Screw this technology stuff!”.

“Hello?...... Zane! Oh thank god!! Can you please call an uber for us? I’ve been trying to for ages and the others aren’t even helping me!” Kai whined to his boyfriend. “Thank you!! You’re a lifesaver!!!..... Oh! We’re on Ninjago street 5? Yeah 5…..See you soon!” Kai grinned, before hanging up and facing the other two. “Zane agreed to order one for us!!”

“OH MY GOD!!! HECK YES! FINALLY!!!” Jay grinned, looking at the now opened bottle in his hands. “I’ve been trying for ages and it finally popped off!!!” Jay whooped, handing the drink over to Cole after he took a sip of it. “That was my drink!” Cole huffed, but took the bottle from Jay’s hands. “I swear! That bottle was glued down! That’s why it was so hard to turn!” Jay announced, pointing at the bottlecap. “Anyways the uber should be here soon. Next time, we should bring someone that actually knows how to call one.” Kai exclaimed, looking at the other two with a grin. 

They heard someone asking for Kai in the distance and took that as their cue to leave the area after they checked that they actually have everything that they needed. The other ninjas sure are in for a long story that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on Ao3! The posting format is kinda weird but what isn't lol. My first Ao3 story is about lego bricks- Oop. Stay tuned for more dumb moments and crappy stories from me lol.


End file.
